Stand in the Rain
by SerenitySnow412
Summary: Ino had heard me unconsciously singing, and forced me to sign up for it. Then, it didn’t seem so bad. Well, that was two weeks ago. Before my life was torn to pieces by the person I loved the most. Before I was alone.' Sakura POV


I know, it's been a while and I haven't posted anything. Yeah, my teachers feel like dumping work on us until we drown. Sorry about the other stories, I'll be working on them... soon.

* * *

**Stand in the Rain**

I fidgeted in the seat, playing with the hem of my skirt. 'Why, why did I let Ino sign me up for this?' I thought nervously. It was Konoha High's annual Talent Show. Ino had heard me unconsciously singing, and forced me to sign up for it. Then, it didn't seem so bad.

Well, that was two weeks ago. Before my life was torn to pieces by the person I loved the most. Before I was alone.

I gulped back my fear as one of the bull pen operators, Shino, beckoned for me. I stood up, smoothed my clothes, and walked into the wing. The act before mine was coming to an end. Naruto bowed and walked off stage, guitar under his arm. He grinned reassuringly at me, giving me a quick, one-armed hug. I took in a deep breath and walked out. The spotlight momentarily blinded me as I faced the crowd.

"Now, we have Haruno Sakura, singing 'Stand in the Rain' by SuperChik!" Tsunade announced before handing me the mike. She smiled before walking off stage. I heard the music begin and quickly scanned the audience. My eyes fell on the raven haired, onyx eyed boy that had just shattered my heart and my throat tightened. I swallowed the pain back and took a deep breath.

"_She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down"_

I glared at Sasuke before looking out at the rest of the audience. My nerves were slowly fading as the song continued._  
"She won't turn around  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down"_

I quickly inhaled and let my emotions leak into my voice. A blond boy in the front row was watching me intently. I looked him over before returning my gaze out to the rest of the crowd.

"So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain"

I felt more confident and let my emotions show as I sang. The boy was giving me a sympathetic look, blue eyes seeming to stare right into my soul.

"She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down

I let myself sink to my knees, looking up through my pink bangs. Sasuke looked somewhat shocked as I glared out at him. 'Let him see how much he's hurt me. Let him know I've forgotten him.'_  
"She wants to be found  
The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down."_I slumped backwards before leaping to my feet. My emerald eyes met the blond's blue ones and I sang out to him instead. I knew he understood me, much better than that damned Uchiha did.

_  
"So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain"_

I let my body sway with the music, looking out over the audience. I smiled at Ino, letting her know that I better now. I breathed in and began to sing the bridge softly.

"So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found"

The song roared back up and I prepared pour my remaining emotions out, staring right into the blond's eyes. He smiled at me, causing me to _blush_. 'Have I already moved on? Cha! In your face, Uchiha-teme!' I thought, taking in a deep breath.

"So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain"

The final note rang out across the auditorium and the crowd let out a roar of approval. The cheers, whistles, and clapping made me smile, but when the blond boy stood up and the rest of the audience followed, I beamed and felt my cheeks flare up. I bowed low and waved my way offstage.

As soon as I left the stage, Naruto glomped me. "Yatta! You were so awesome, Sakura-chan!" he yelled. Stage hands shushed him furiously, pushing him out of the wing. I laughed, following the pouting boy. "Don't you have a certain dark-haired girl to meet?" I asked. Naruto perked up, grinning. "Oh right, I have to go meet Hina-chan! I have to take her out for ice cream!" he said. "Well, you'd better get going." I replied. Naruto nodded, grabbing his guitar case as he ran out.

I shook my head, grabbing my coat. Walking out, I heard people calling out compliments. Ino hugged me before handing me a small bouquet of yellow tulips. "They mean that you have sunlight in your smile!" she explained. I hugged her back and she left with her parents.

I walked over the hill and made my way to the top. I leaned back against the dark bark of the sakura tree and let a few tears trickle down my cheeks silently. A moment later, I had pulled my knees to my chest and began sobbing.

A gentle hand rested on my shoulder and I jumped. I looked up at the blond from before and angrily wiped my tears away. "May I sit down?" he asked. I nodded, shivering lightly as the wind tossed around my hair. The blond sat beside me and pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him and cried into his shoulder. He gently rubbed my back, humming into my ear. Finally, my sobs subsided and I pulled back, blushing. "G-gomen nasai." I whispered, looking down. The boy brushed my hair back off my face and smiled at me. I was startled into smiling back, feeling a warmth building up in my chest.

"Um, I'm Sakura." I said.

"Deidara."

We sat in silence for a while. "So, why are you up here anyways, hm?" Deidara asked. I looked up at the star-speckled sky. "Well, I always feel safe here, and it's a nice place to sit and just think, without the rest of the world bothering me." I answered finally. Deidara nodded thoughtfully, pulling out a wad of clay. "What are you thinking about now?" he asked. "That teme, Sasgay, and my parents." I whispered. Deidara formed the clay with interest, and I watched him pinch and pull the clay. I gasped as he flipped it over and placed it in my hand.

A small bird rested in my palm, wings outstretched. "You're like a fledgling, left behind until you can get up off the ground, un." Deidara said quietly. I looked up at him with wide eyes. He leaned forward. "Forget him, he's nothing for you. No-one as worthless as Uchiha deserves someone as amazing as you, Sakura." I felt my heart beating heavily as Deidara closed the distance between us. I closed my eyes and melted into his kiss.

'He loves me more, he understands me better, he shows himself always. This is the person Ino meant… The one that could find me again.'

* * *

There you go!! I bet you didn't expect that pairing right away!! Unless, of course, you read it/searched it... But, anyways!! I promise I'll try to get some more chapters up, maybe even finish my other SakuDei Fanfic!!

Ja!

Seren-chan


End file.
